mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 23
The scientists all crowd around four lab tables, each with a body on it. Morcubus: I've modelled these bodies after the AI themselves. All they have to do is "possess" the body, and they will be in it. Michael: Perfect! Now, all we need are the AI. Ms. Nightshade walks to another table, and then back to the group. She walks over to the first body, and Delta appears on it. She walks over to the next body, and Psi appears on it. The third body is approached, and Sigma appears on it. The last body is approached and Omega appears on it. Ms. Nightshade: Okay, AI. Please possess the body you are above. (The AI): Affirmative. The AI float into the body, and disappear. The bodies than stand up, off the table. (The AI): Hello. Ivy: Hmm. Cool. Now we need to name them. Ms. Nightshade: I think I have a good name. Ms. Nightshade walks over to Omega. Ms. Nightshade: Hello Violet Nightshade. Violet: Hello. Ivy walks up to Psi. Ivy: Good afternoon, Sky. Sky: Hi! Cyrus walks up to Sigma. Cyrus: Bonjour Josh Potter. Josh: Hello, Mr. Boudreaux. Morcubus walks up to Delta. Morcubus: Hmmm. Morcubus starts walking around Delta, and Delta just curiously looks at Morcubus. Delta: Excuse me, but what are you doing? Morcubus stops in his tracks, and walks to the front of Delta. Morcubus: I'm trying to figure out a name for you. I'm thinking of Ray, Deadeye or Bloodbath. Ms. Nightshade walks up to Morcubus, and glares at him. Ms. Nightshade: Morcubus, those names are way too evil (except Ray, which sounds like a name for downers). I'm thinking Jacob. Jake for short. Jake: I do like that name. Violet: I do too. Morcubus backs up. Morcubus: Whatever. Michael: I believe that they will act very odd if they knew they were AI. Ivy: What are you saying? Michael: What I am saying, is that we should erase their memories, making them remember only their names. Ms. Nightshade: I don't know why you think that, but life is just one big experiment. Why not? Morcubus: You know what the plan is? Sigma and Psi: Affirmative. Morcubus turns to the other two AI. Delta and Omega: Affirmative. Morcubus turns around, and Delta and Omega turn to each other. Morcubus: Perfect. Now, to your mechs. Omega and Delta smile, and the four fly into the machines. Psi and Sigma turn to Morcubus, and Omega and Delta turn to Morcubus afterwards. Morcubus: Now, go! Continue your mission! Omega and Delta (whispering): I'm sorry. Omega punches Sky, knocking her over. Delta does the same to Josh. Morcubus: What? Omega and Delta high-five. Omega: You should have known, Mr. Creator. Ivy programmed us with an extreme firewall program. This was because we were the first programmed. Delta: Also, I cannot be hypnotised. Just saying. Morcubus: But, you were hypnotised. Omega: We were never hypnotised. Delta: We were just pretending. I knew something was up as soon as Psi and Sigma stopped talking. Morcubus: But, you couldn't move until you gave in. Omega: No, we just had to think that we had no chance to get out of the situation, and we could move. Psi and Sigma stand up, and punch Omega and Delta. Morcubus: Huh? Yes! Omega: Wha-? Psi? Sigma? What!? Psi: Never insult our creator! Delta: This will be fun.... Omega: Oh yes. Omega and Delta stand up, and fly up, through the ceiling, and Psi and Sigma follow them. Morcubus grabs a jetpack and flies up after them. Morcubus: This is a new variable.